


Sleeping With The Enemy

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Chlonette, F/F, Feigning Love, Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen never happened, Lila is scum and nothing like Chloe, Miracuclass salt, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Think like your Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Marinette decides that opposing Lila was getting her nowhere, so she decides to woo her in hopes of exposing her secrets.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette remained expelled after the events of the Ladybug.  
> Also fair warning, this one was meant to be unpleasant so bear with me here.  
> Also, also. I put a warning because I do have a rather suggestive make out scene. There's not much of a description, but technically it's non-consensual so I marked it as such.

Lila Rossi was your typical everyday student. She showed up, did the work, made some friends and lived peacefully amongst her peers. Wait? No she didn't! Lila in fact was awful in school, hated her peers (much to their ignorance) and had it in for one of them in particular. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the name of that one peer. She was smart, brave and ambitious despite her clumsiness. So what did Lila hate about her? Well as it turned out she was full on aware of Lila's lies and attempted to expose her. This came to a head when Lila eventually got Marinette expelled, ruining her career at school for good. And yet somehow the faculty never noticed on their cameras. Ever since then Marinette had been finding ways to clear her name. Unfortunately it seemed like she was more isolated than ever, her peers not bothering to do a thing to help her.

(flashbacks)

"Gurl, what I see is what I found and all I see is a dirty thief who broke my new BFF's leg. Which is what they see." Alya said.

"My daddy can't get you back into school, the evidence was overwhelming. Sorry Dupain-Cheng, as much as I want you back so I can hate you everyday my hands are tied." Chloe said.

"I warned you Marinette, but you didn't listen. And now you've paid the price." Adrien said. "I get involved I can kiss my career goodbye." He shrugged.

(end flashbacks)

Her friends has moved on and she had to fend for herself now. She figured what better way to do this than runaway from home. Even her own parents didn't believe her, why bother living under their roof if they couldn't give their own daughter the benefit of the doubt? She had kept Tikki, her kwami. If all else failed, Tikki would have her side.

"Marinette, are you sure this was wise?" The kwami asked.

"It's over Tikki, Lila won and no one believes a word out of my mouth." Her wielder replied in a sullen tone.

"Perhaps not Marinette, Ladybug always finds a way." The little kwami attempted to reassure her wielder.

"No Tikki, it's over. Maybe they are better off without me. I might as well just leave Paris and start over." Marinette was ready to leave before a familiar voice called out to her.

"MARINETTE!" He yelled. She turned around she noticed it was Adrien with Chloe in tow. "Adrien? and CHLOE?! What are you doing here?"

"Adrikins didn't want you leaving and when he heard you had run off he asked me to help look for you." Chloe replied. "Had to waste valuable helicopter fuel looking for you, I hope you're happy!"

"We took my limo though." Adrien said.

"Uhh... well... we did... cause... the helicopter broke down." Chloe said untruthfully. Truth was she didn't want Marinette to leave, but was not willing to let her true feelings out.

"Don't do this Marinette, it doesn't have to be this way." Adrien said.

"You let her expel me Adrien, you said the problem would go away on it's own and it got worse!" Marinette yelled. "And why are you even here Chloe? I figured you'd be thrilled to see me gone!"

"Well I'm not... I mean I am... not happy that... you were leaving before I could tell you how utterly ridiculous you are one last time!" She replied, struggling to come up with words for this obvious lie.

"Sure you were." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Well since I'm here and Adrien still wants you in Paris and I utterly don't I may have come up with a plan to get you back in school!" Chloe said. "Well Adrikins helped."

"I think you should be friends with Lila, butter her up, give her a reason to undo what she did." Adrien suggested.

"Befriend Lila? Are you two out of your mind?!" Marinette was baffled by this suggestion.

"No are you out of your mind? I didn't prove I was better than you just to watch you leave Paris, you're the evidence I'm fabulous." Chloe said.

"What Chloe is trying to say is running away is gonna make things worse Marinette, you can't just turn your back on everyone who loved you." Adrien said.

"Because no one helped me Adrien, I was hurting and all you did was stand by and watch when you could've done something sooner!" Marinette said.

"Come on Marinette, that's not fair." Adrien said.

"Well I was never buying that liar's story for one second, the crap she said was so unbelievable it makes Marc Anciel look like Jagged Stone." Chloe said, the first thing to come out of her mouth that wasn't blatant denial, or at least the first part.

"So why did you never step up Chloe? If not for me surely you'd have done it for yourself." Marinette said.

"The problem is you jumped the gun Dupain-Cheng, tried again to play the hero and it bit you in the ass." Chloe replied. "Plus it obvious seeing you suffer is upsetting Adrikins and I don't like seeing Adrikins upset. But not me, you're a stupid, goodie two-shoes, perfect, know-it-all, wannabe who thinks holding hands and being friends always works!"

"You know, that just might be the nicest thing you ever said to me Chloe." Marinette said slyly.

"Look I know patching things up with Lila isn't gonna be easy, but if you want to get back in school this is the only chance you got." Adrien said.

Marinette pondered it over. Did she really want to go back to a school where no one believed her over anyone else? But perhaps she could do this. Adrien was on her side, and for whatever reason Chloe was too. The whole thing was odd indeed. "Fine I'll do this."

"Thanks Marinette." Adrien said.

"You're welcome Adrien, and you're welcome too Chloe." Marinette said.

"Hmph, like I said I'm only here for Adrikins, not you and I didn't even thank you!" Chloe replied.

"Even so Chloe." Marinette smiled. This annoyed Chloe, her usual overly sugary niceness rearing it's head.

"Come on Marinette, we'll give you a ride." Adrien said. The three were driven to Lila's house.

"Alright, I have to do this alone you two. Wish me luck." Marinette inhaled deeply, knowing this next bit wasn't gonna be anything nice. With a slight hesitation she rang the doorbell and answering it was Lila.

"Oh Marinette, glad you came to admit defeat. I warned you a while ago I'd ruin you and I did, I actually did and it was easier then I thought." Lila said.

Marinette was angry at this. She'd have knocked Lila's block off if it didn't jeopardize the plan. "Lila, I just wanted to say there's a reason I wanted to expose your lies."

"Oh and what's that?" Lila asked.

"I was jealous of Adrien and I think I love you." Marinette said, struggling to get the words out.

"You love me? That's a laugh."

"I thought about it every day and I guess maybe that's why I accused you of those horrible things, I felt jealous, inferior and--" But as Marinette was saying this Lila quickly placed her hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the lips. Marinette tensed up, visibly uncomfortable but did not pull away as not to spoil the plan. The kiss was only about 5 seconds, but it felt like it could've easily been an hour long.

"How was that?" Lila asked.

"I uh... I... didn't expect that." Marinette said.

"Well on a scale of one to ten, one being dreadful and ten being a dream come true how would you rank that kiss?" Lila asked.

"Uhh eight?" Marinette said sheepishly.

"Eight? Why an eight?" Lila asked.

"Well it kind of came out of nowhere and I was surprised." Marinette said.

Lila giggled. "You know you're kind of cute when you're being dumb."

Marinette shuddered, but inhaled deeply. "Look Lila I'm not expecting you to forgive me, you have no reason to, but it would really mean a lot to me if you could get me back in school somehow."

"Oh, I'll... see what I can do." Lila said. "I'm going upstairs to take a bath, perhaps maybe you could... join me?" She glanced at Marinette suggestively.

"Uhh I... would love to." Marinette once again said sheepishly. Internally however, she was beginning to panic. She didn't think it would get this intimate so fast, in fact she was hoping it wouldn't have to get intimate at all. Was Lila testing her to see how far she would go? Even if she was this was her only chance to earn Lila's trust. If she blew it now she likely wouldn't have a second chance. With that the two headed up to an already full bath, Lila began to undress before Marinette nervously followed suit. 

"After you." Lila said. Marinette nervously climbed in, it was a decent size, but Marinette wouldn't be able to maintain her distance. Lila climbed in after her and sat right next to her, she then draped her arm around Marinette's waist and rested her head on her shoulder contently. Marinette's heart was racing with fear, she didn't think this would lead to a bath with her sworn enemy.

"Well uh... glad you love this." Marinette said.

"You know we can go a bit further." Lila said, she began kissing her neck. Marinette didn't know what to do so she simply took it as it came. "I love you darling."

"I love you too." Marinette didn't know how to react, two days ago she was sworn enemies with this girl and now all of a sudden she was bathing with and getting hickeys from her. Under normal circumstances she'd have put a stop to this before it had a chance to take off, but seeing her only chance to clear her name she endured this. She was shaking like an alarm clock, none of this was pleasant for Marinette. 

Much later Adrien and Chloe were still waiting in the limo. "It's been a half-hour!" Chloe said.

"Well maybe they're just talking." Adrien said.

Marinette came out looking rather uncomfortable. She got in the limo and looked at Adrien and Chloe. "Did you do it?" Chloe asked.

"Well I-I have a girlfriend now." Marinette said.

"Wait what?" Adrien asked.

"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled in disbelief. "We said make UP with her, not make out with her!"

"I know, but I panicked. I figured faking being in love with her might work more." Marinette said.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea. Maybe showing Lila love will help her change for the better." Adrien said.

"Don't get me started Agreste." Marinette said, bitterly remembering what happened last time she took his advice. While Adrien did mean well, he had little to no clue how Marinette was actually feeling.

"So what happened in there?" Chloe asked, noticing the hickeys on Marinette's neck, fighting back every urge to express her jealousy.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Marinette said as the trio drove home. She made quick to cover the hickeys on her neck, but Chloe had already noticed and it was very possible Adrien did too.


	2. Chapter 2

One week had passed and Marinette was back in school with her colleagues. Her relationship with Lila inevitably went public, but perhaps this was a good thing. It meant both Marinette and Lila would have to put up a more convincing act in order to keep up appearances.

She approached the school, her first day back since the incident. Lila walked up to the gates. “Hey babe, how are you?” The brunette asked.

“I’m doing good Lila, overslept again.” Marinette had come to stop stuttering around Lila. What was first a frightening experience had become more bearable, or rather she learned to shove that fear down as far as she could.

Lila held her hand as they walked through the doors. “Can’t be late for your first day back.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes then narrowed. “I hope you’re ready.”

The two walked in and were greeted to the class. They immediately jumped up to see Marinette. 

“Glad you two worked out your differences girl.” Alya said.

“I knew you were innocent, Lila just makes mistakes sometimes.” Rose said.

Everyone in the class was chattering. They were excited for Lila and barely even acknowledging Marinette. Then came Chloe sitting in the front of the room, jealous of Lila and feeling worried for Marinette. However being Chloe, she’d never admit the latter.

“I’m so happy for Lila, Chloe.” Sabrina said. The bespectacled redhead seemed to really love Lila, possibly even more than her jealous friend.

“Well I’m not, that flashy brat and Dupain-Cheng make an utterly ugly couple!”

Marinette sat next to Alya while Lila sat in the back with Nathaniel. He wasn’t very talkative and liked to keep to himself a lot. “Maybe you can draw me and Marinette together.” Lila said.

“Uhh, yeah sure Lila.” Truth be told he believed Marinette just as much as Adrien and Chloe did, unfortunately he didn’t have the guts to step up.

“Look girl I know you’re mad about getting kicked, but at least you got back in.” Alya put her arm around Marinette, but Marinette coldly rejected the gesture.

Lila noticed this and spoke up. “I think she needs time Alya, I mean I did wrongly accuse her.”  
Marinette took a breath and put on her fake smile. “Thank you Lila.” She said.

Chloe had her eyes on the scene. She was about ready to slap everyone, hoping they’d come to their senses.

Later that day Chloe went to talk to Adrien alone. “Adrien, can I tell you something?”

“Sure Chloe, you can tell me anything.” He had seen her angry multiple times, but this was different. She looked ready to explode.

“I think I might be jealous of Lila.” She was expecting a laugh, but the expression on the model’s face hadn’t changed.

“I know Chloe, I’ve known ever since you agreed to help. You love her don’t you?”

“I do, but it can’t ever happen Adrien. Not after what my parents told me, not after how nasty I’ve been to her. And now Lila’s gotten closer to her than I could ever dream of.”

“Chloe… please don’t mess this up.”

“I won’t, it’s just…”

“Marinette can handle this Chloe, don’t worry.”

It wasn’t even that she was worried if she could handle it, quite the contrary. She knew Marinette was more than capable. Sadly thanks to her closed-minded parents who not only didn’t approve of Chloe dating someone of lower status, but were also very anti-LGBT. If Chloe were ever outed as a lesbian it’d potentially put a damper on her father’s campaign next time he ran. Or so he thought, truth be told he’d likely win a lot of the vote. It had caused her to push Marinette away for the longest time. But now more than ever she realized, losing her would destroy her more than what her father thinks. Even if the love wasn’t requited, she couldn’t bear to see her go down like this. Had it not been for all this she’d have confessed ages ago.

“Fine, I’ll let Dupain-Cheng enjoy her little fling, but it won’t last!”

Adrien watched as Chloe walked away. As usual he did his best to lend his support. But while Chloe was vocal about her concerns, Adrien kept his concerns silent. He knew Marinette was more than capable, but he also knew she was very prone to making mistakes. He’d seen it before and while things looked fine now, he worried they might only get worse down the road.  
At lunch Marinette and Lila sat down together. Marinette graciously pulled out Lila’s chair for her.

“Why thank you my princess.” She said.

Marinette sat down next to her. “Oh Lila, I didn’t think returning to school would be so hard. Sometimes I wonder if people hate the idea of us being together.”

Lila squinted her usual evil squint. “Well if anyone has any problems I can arrange to fix that. I know for a fact Chloe does.”

Marinette internally screamed, Chloe was the last person she wanted Lila to go after. “W-what makes you say that?” Marinette was shaking. She trusted Chloe was on her side, but she also knew Chloe was a very emotional person.

Lila noticed Marinette shaking. “Oh don’t be scared babe, I can handle Chloe if she gives us a hard time. I mean it’s not like you and her are in cahoots.”

“No, no of course not!” Marinette said. “Just be careful of her Lila.”

“Oh I will.” She kissed Marinette on the cheek.

Marinette was taken aback, she wasn’t sure if Lila was trying to reassure her or if she had found out her ploy. The fact of the matter was that going after Chloe was only gonna cause problems. “I’ve got to warn her.” She thought to herself.

Marinette had barely spoken to Chloe since their relationship started, but that was because Lila barely ever left Marinette alone. She slept at Marinette’s house frequently so it’s not like she could use that as a sanctuary anymore. Not to mention shaking Lila had also proven to be a chore thanks to her cleverness. Marinette frequently had to come up with better excuses just to find the privacy to transform into Ladybug. As a result akumatized villains could wreak havoc for days, maybe even weeks had they appeared. She had played a dangerous game, but only now have the consequences begun to manifest themselves. And to put a cherry on top Chloe might be in danger now. The whole thing had snowballed so quickly, but alas the heroine knew what she had to do.

Another day ended and Lila and Marinette began walking home hand in hand. “So.” Marinette began. “You think you aced that test Lila?”

“Why do I need to think? I know I aced it.”

“Just asking Lila.” Marinette was grasping at straws, doing her best to avoid the inevitable subject of Chloe. “So um... any movies you wanna see today? Wanna save the world like you always do?”

“No, I think I’ll just go home.” Lila said. “My place or yours?”

And there went any chance of Marinette getting to be alone... again. At this rate one would think Lila would’ve put a tracking device on Marinette for the few times she was alone. There were no akumas as of yet so that weight was off her shoulders. But what if Chloe was akumatized? Even more unfortunate is that Marinette wasn’t any closer to getting dirt on Lila than she had been before. Even up close she was good at covering her tracks. But there had to be something, anything Marinette could find to expose her with.

Lila noticed Marinette deep in thought. “Is there something wrong babe?”

“Oh uh yeah, guess we’ll do your place. You’ll likely be sick of mine. Sorry just blanked out a bit.”

Lila cocked a brow. “You don’t have to worry about Chloe, I’ll take care of her Marinette.”

“But what if she--”

Lila placed her middle and index finger on Marinette’s “She won’t, I won’t allow it. Actually when I’m through with her, not even her daddy’s gonna get her out of this one.”

Marinette was beginning to panic. “Lila please no.”

Lila pulled her faux girlfriend into a tight embrace. “There there babe, I know you’re worried for me, but Chloe’s gotta go down.” She broke the hug and pulled out to meet her face to face, her usual icy glare very much present. “Do you understand?”

Marinette nodded, tears were forming in her eyes. Thankfully for her, Lila thought she was crying for her safety when in actuality she was crying for Chloe’s. Lila pulled Marinette into another forceful kiss. Marinette kissed back, once more out of fear rather than love.

“I won’t ever let anything happen to me, or you.” Lila was good at lying, and that was perhaps the most frightening part of this plan. It was impossible to tell if she was still testing Marinette’s loyalty or if she had genuinely fallen in love with the heroine. But Marinette’s alliance with Chloe was definitely on Lila’s blindside. Chloe’s jealousy had made sure of that, in fact if any she believed the two were even more at odds than before. But with this she had to rely on another enemy of her’s to get her out of it. She was going to let Chloe get akumatized. She had hoped Hawk Moth would akumatize her into something that’d get the truth out. Anything to make Lila’s lies come to light. “I’m sorry Chloe.” Marinette thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette prepared for the worst. Lila was ready to pounce on Chloé and it wasn’t gonna be pretty. Without hesitation, the brunette walked up to Chloé’s hotel room, while the heroine waited outside in Lila’s limo. She knocked on the door and the blonde answered.

“Oh look it's ‘Little Miss Perfect’, what do you want?”

Without hesitation the brunette pushed the blonde against the wall and began kissing her. Needless to say Chloé was appalled. After a brief second of shock she pushed the brunette to the ground and wiped her mouth.

“What do you think you’re doing Rossi?!” She asked.

The brunette smiled a smile of faux innocence. “I felt like you needed it.”

“But you… Marinette… I thought you…”

“Did you really think I cared about that clumsy idiot? It was never her I was in love with. It was you. You were always better than she was, even at stealing my heart.”

Chloé knew it was a lie, none of Lila’s theatrics fooled her in the slightest. Lila not only just cheated on Marinette, but also forcibly kissed her. She angrily pointed at the door.

“Get out.” The blonde uttered.

“Oh Chloé, please don’t. I love you and I’ve always…”

“Get out! Get the fuck out!” She yelled. 

Lila got to her feet, at it with the fake waterworks once more. “But Chloé…”

“Out!”

The brunette left the blonde’s hotel room without so much as even a goodbye.

Chloé was horrified, it was clear Lila didn’t really love Marinette. She knew all along the heroine had something planned. Lila had hoped to trick Chloé into turning against Marinette the same way Marinette thought she tricked Lila into believing that she was in love with her.

Lila’s driver needed to excuse himself, which left Marinette alone with Tikki. “Marinette, do you realize what you’re doing!” Tikki scolded.

“I know Tikki and I wouldn’t do it if there was any other way out, but who knows what Lila could do? If she catches onto my plan, Chloé could be in even more danger than she already is. Oh, who knows what Lila’s doing to her now?!” Marinette was afraid, as much as she wanted to nip this in the bud, she had dug a deep hole for herself and interfering with Lila’s plan would only deepen that hole. Soon she noticed the brunette returning with her driver. “Lila’s coming! Hide Tikki!”

The little Kwami hid just as Lila got back in the limo. “Well Marinette, I had a little word with Chloé and, oh dear she was unreasonable.”

“What happened Lila?” The heroine asked.

“I simply told her she didn’t have to be jealous of us and she pushed me to the floor. She must really be jealous of us. So I wouldn’t recommend talking to her yourself. With all the bad blood between you two she’ll likely do worse than shove.” Lila once again kissed Marinette and snuggled with her. Doing her best to make Marinette feel as uncomfortable as possible. “Chloé’s going down.” She whispered her usual icy breath in her ear. “And when she does, you’ll know.”

Chloé meanwhile, sat on her bed. She was livid. Worse came to worse and Hawk Moth sensed this.

“Ahhh, jealousy. An emotion oh so green and we all know, green means go. Fly away little akuma and help our friend quell this jealousy.” The akuma flew to Chloé and entered her sunglasses. “Divorcer, I am Hawk Moth. I’m giving you the power to break the hearts of those who broke yours. In return all I ask for is Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

“Right away Hawk Moth!” Chloé transformed into Divorcer, a tall and menacing figure. Her outfit turned completely black while her hair straightened out and turned white. Her skin took a slightly darker white tone while her eyes turned green and red. She was ready to fuck up Lila real good.

In the limo, Lila continued her sob story. “Oh Marinette, if only she could understand the love we had. But her jealousy drove her to forcibly kiss me.”

Marinette wasn’t buying a word of this, but played along. “Wait, Chloé kissed you?!”

Just as she asked, a thud was heard on top of her limo. It came to a screeching halt and the force caused Lila’s driver to hit the steering wheel, knocking him unconscious. Divorcer proceeded to rip open the roof. She glanced down at the girls. “Let’s set the record straight. This little liar forcibly kissed me and now I’m gonna make sure she doesn’t get to pull a stunt like that. Ever again!” She shot the two with a radiant white beam, meant to make two people fall out of love. “There, now your feelings are completely gone.”

Marinette played along. “It’s true, I no longer love you Lila, something happened!”

Divorcer ripped Lila out of her seat and held her under her arm. “I think we need to have a little talk.” She jumped off, leaving Marinette alone.

“The plan worked Tikki, now we just need to stall for time and hope Cat Noir doesn’t do anything rash.” Marinette transformed and exited the limo, ready to put an end to Lila’s charades and save Chloé.

“You know we need to do something about that little kissing problem of yours.” Divorcer scoffed. A beam of white light zipped across the brunette’s mouth and glued it shut. “That’s better.”

Ladybug witnessed this. “I should’ve put an end to the relationship the second she went after Chloé!” However, her plan to let Chloé get akumatized worked in her favor. Lila’s greatest weapon was her mouth and with it glued shut she was gonna have a hard time talking her way out of this one. Was any of it even worth it though? Getting back into the good graces of classmates who only seemed to care about the fact that Marinette was friends with Lila again? It was apparently worth it enough for her to try. But this had gone too far, Chloé was akumatized and for what? So she could win back a bunch of students who never cared about her to begin with? Should she just let Divorcer do as she wishes to Paris? Give up her earrings and let the city that never bothered to help her drown in it’s own ignorance? “Yes.” She said to herself. “Yes it was. It was worth every second of it.” Even with all that, Marinette loved her city even if it was full of idiots. She was gonna get the truth out of Lila, even if she had to destroy her moral code to do it. Not for her friends, not for Adrien, not even for Chloé. This time, it was for herself.

Divorcer smiled at her. “Ah, Ladybug! You come to surrender to me? Oh and Cat Noir too! How delightful!” Cat Noir perched from a nearby building, ready to fight.

“What’s the plan m’lady?” The black suited teenager asked.

Ladybug smirked. “Okay Hawk Moth! New deal! I am Ladybug and you let Cat Noir and I expose this fraud for what she is. In return we shall give you our Miraculouses.” She said, impersonating Hawk Moth’s overdone tone.

Hawk Moth heard this and gasped. “I don’t believe it. Ladybug? Bargaining with me?”

“Ladybug what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Cat Noir was furious. “Giving Hawk Moth our Miraculouses?! Are you fucking joking?!”

“It’s the only way kitty, you’ll see. Now Divorcer, I think this little phony needs to set the record straight on more than just that kiss.”

Cat Noir was suspicious, it was as if Ladybug had planned all this from the get go. However, trusting in his partner’s judgement, he stepped forward. “Okay Hawk Moth, I’ll give mine up too. You’ll get what you want, but you keep your hands off of Paris once you do.”

“Oh, you’re in no position to make demands kitty cat.” Hawk Moth said. “nonetheless once I get what I want, I’ll no longer need to attack Paris.” 

With that, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Divorcer took Lila to the news station to confess her crimes to all of Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio reached the news station, it was empty and it was the perfect time to get the word out. “Sit her down!” Divorcer yelled.

With haste the heroes placed Lila in a chair and tied her up. “What are we gonna do?” Cat Noir whispered to Ladybug.

“Play along for now, I’ll think of something.” Ladybug replied. She turned to Lila. “Hope you’re feeling nice and comfy little miss liar.” Lila shot her a glare, mouth still glued shut. “Oh Divorcer, think you could unzip little miss liar’s lips? How’s she gonna confess if she can’t talk?”

The villain walked up and unglued the liar’s lips. “Here’s how it’s gonna go, Lila McLiar is going to say something to the camera and we’ll see if it’s the truth.”

“You really think this will change anything? Two superheroes threatening an innocent girl? Who’s Paris going to believe?” The brunette said, fruitlessly trying to scare Ladybug into stopping the plan.

“Well Hawk Moth’s getting our Miraculouses after this, so there won’t be any heroes left for them to hate.” Ladybug said, the brunette winced. “Checkmate Lila. Cat Noir if you would please?”

“No problem.” The boy turned the camera on. Divorcer stayed on the sidelines, ready for Lila to confess. She kept an eye on her in case she were to try anything.

“People of Paris!” Lila said. “I have some things to confess.” She cleared her throat to begin the fake waterworks, hoping that she would be able to salvage some pity out of this. “I lied, I pretended I was friends with Ladybug and that I did all these amazing things. But most of all I lied to my girlfriend Marinette.” The trio gasped. “Marinette, baby. If you can hear this I’m sorry. I’ve always loved you and I never knew how to show it properly. I lied and said all these things to make you love me and it was wrong. I just wish I could kiss you one last time before I repent for my sins.”

Divorcer aimed her laser. “Please, you expect me to believe any of that?” Lila glared back. “Those tears are about as real as a boob job.”

“So overdone.” Cat Noir added.

Ladybug shook her head. It was clear Lila was going to duck the truth and the deal wouldn’t happen. So she did the one thing that she felt she should’ve done long ago. She stepped forward and faced the camera. “Paris, I have something to confess too. I hurt this girl badly. Even though she was in the wrong for lying to get to a boy, I ended up hurting her by humiliating her in front of him. But none of that matters, I might as well let her do as she please.” She turned to Lila. “Is that what you wanted? You selfish, lying, manipulative piece of shit?” Her hands clenched into fists. “Is that why you lied about me? Because you do these things and feel no remorse whatsoever? You don’t care who you hurt just as long as you get your petty revenge on me?” She untied the ropes. “Well do it! Fuck me up? Will that make you feel better, you low scumbag?” Lila was appalled, not because she felt anything from this, but because Ladybug was actually saying this stuff. While she was doing this, Cat Noir tackled Divorcer and got the akuma out of her. Ladybug proceeded to purify it and once Chloé was safe she turned her attention back to Lila. “You disgust me.”

Lila giggled. “So what? You think it will matter if I admit any of this? People will always take my word over yours.”

“Well in that case if Paris loves you more than me, I might as well let you do my job for me.” Ladybug replied. She reached for her earrings.

Chloé gasped in horror. “Ladybug no, you’re not going to…”

The heroine stops. “I’m sorry Chloé, but if Lila wants me gone that badly, she can have that wish. And so can all of Paris, I don’t feel like protecting a city that takes the word of some liar over mine or even Marinette’s.” Ladybug cleared her throat. “I’ve known Marinette for quite some time and what this girl said about me is a lie. And she was willing to hurt this poor girl just so she could get her revenge on me for a guy who doesn’t even love her.”

Cat Noir turned away, guilty. Knowing he was partly to blame for this. Had Adrien just stepped forward and helped Marinette none of this would’ve happened. The cat was feeling every inch of guilt, he clutched his chest. He was in pain, finally realizing how much his friend in life and his partner were hurting. “Ladybug…” He silently weeps.

Chloé didn’t know what to think, for the longest time she had been mad at Ladybug for revoking her Miraculous when the spotted heroine had her own set of problems. This girl had caused her so much misery and pain that it made her feel guilty for being sad over something that most would perceive as petty. She simply glanced at Ladybug and looked away, opting to leave.

“Chloé wait.” Ladybug said. “I wasn’t fair with you either. Cat Noir shut the cameras off. I think this city’s heard enough.” He did so, knowing that what Ladybug was about to say to Chloé was none of the city’s business. The city folk watching were appalled at what they heard. “Cat Noir, untie Lila and get her out of here, she doesn’t need to see this either.” With that the boy did so, still torn up about his actions. He knew the least he could do now is make it up to Ladybug and Marinette however he could, to show he was sorry. With that he left while Ladybug turned to Chloé. “I think it’s time you knew the truth, after all I put you through you deserve it.” She took a deep breath. “Tikki…” She hesitated, tears welling in her eyes. “Spots off.” With that Ladybug’s outfit dissipated to reveal the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Words could not describe how Chloé felt. Her idol she had looked up to for so long and the girl she was constantly at odds with everyday were one in the same. “So you were Ladybug all along...” She quietly muttered. Before she launched a tirade. “And you never felt the need to tell me! Good to know the girl I was trying to best and the girl I wanted to be were actually the same fucking person! I’ve been in your shadow for so long and when I got to be a hero you gotta best me in that too?!” She grabbed Marinette by the jacket. “And you... took… that... from me too.” She said, holding back tears.

Marinette sighed, not even bothering to make Chloé release her. “Let it all out Chloé, you have every right to be mad at me. You want to hit me? Do it. If that will make you feel better, do it.”

Chloé let go of her. “Why are you so calm? Why can you shake all of this off? Why can you do all these amazing things I can’t?!”

Marinette turned away. “No Chloé, you did something I could never do.” The blonde turned back. “If it wasn’t for you and Adrien I would’ve left Paris. You’d have never seen me again.” She sat down in the chair hand over her eyes, tears trickling down. “It’s too much.” She uttered. The blonde gasped. “I thought I could be someone, prove I was the right choice for Ladybug. And I couldn’t even keep one Miraculous safe. I could’ve shown you how to use it, but I had to be my usual clumsy self, lose it and let you reveal yourself to the world.”

Chloé’s rage quickly turned to regret. She had realized that the heroine had only been trying to help her and seeing her so hurt, so vulnerable. It ate at her, she should’ve felt good about it, but she only felt guilty and upset. “Hey…” She said awkwardly. The blonde was pretty bad at being the shoulder to cry on, but she decided to try. “I was the one who was so reckless with it. I was sick of being in everyone’s shadow that I almost ended up hurting a lot of people just to get out of it.” The black-haired girl averted Chloé’s gaze, feeling ashamed. “Look at me Marinette!” She said, the girl complying. “I’m admitting my mistakes, do you know how hard this is for me? You don’t…” She realized her temper was getting the best of her once more and took a breath. But before she could speak again Marinette spoke first.

“You’re right.” She said sheepishly. “And I’ve never really admitted mine. I confessed the Lila stuff, but you had every right to know what was going on. I blindly went into this plan thinking it’d work and all it did was put you in danger. I let you get akumatized for crying out loud, just so you’d hurt her.”

“You let me get akumatized?!” The blonde snapped. Marinette shamefully nodded.

“I felt I had no other choice, I wanted to tell you I really did. But Lila… she barely left me alone and I didn’t want to blow my cover and she was going to come after you and I felt it was the only way to keep you safe from her!” She said, hysterically spitting out each word.

Chloé recalled Lila’s forced kiss, realizing that she was willing to manipulate her just for a shot at revenge against Ladybug. “I guess you did what you had to do.” She said sullenly.

“That’s why I revealed myself to you, I’ve already put you through so much. I feel you earned it.” Marinette said, prompting a smile from Chloé. The two hugged. “Thank you for everything.”

With that the two went home, looking forward to tomorrow. They were hoping that the class had finally come to their senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette woke up, unsure how to feel. Today was going to be eventful no matter how she looked at it. She walked downstairs to eat and her mother noticed her daughter’s groggy state. “Hi sweetheart, how are you?” Sabine asked.

“I’m doing okay I guess.” Marinette said.

“Rough night dear?”

“Yeah, I could barely sleep.” That was an understatement.

“Well I hope you can get through today dear.” Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek, hoping her daughter could get through today. 

“Oh and I’m sorry about Lila dear.” She added.

Marinette took a deep breath. Even after all of Lila’s machinations, breaking things off with her was going to be ugly. Regardless, she finished her food and headed to school, it was uncharacteristically quiet and because she arrived early the only other student there was Nathaniel. He waved at Marinette, who sheepishly waved back. Perhaps it was curiosity, but the artist moved down to talk to the designer. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” He asked.

Marinette shook her head. 

“Lila…” She uttered.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I should’ve been there to help you. I was scared of what Lila might’ve done.” Marinette looked up in shock.

“You knew?!” She asked, slightly irritated.

Nathaniel nodded. “I can understand if you’re mad at me but--”

“No.” Marinette said, shaking her head. “I’m not mad Nathaniel, not at you anyway.” She remembered her prior meltdown in front of Chloé. 

“Not everyone knows how to handle that kind of pressure.”

He pulled out a sketchbook and began flipping through pages, each page showing Lila being defeated by Ladybug and arrested by the cops. “You like it?” He asked.

The book actually got a snicker out of Marinette. “I love it.” she smiled. 

After a few more seconds of chatting, Chloe walked in, in a better mood than usual. 

“Not drawing naked ladies again are you, Nate?” The blonde asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah Chloé.”

Marinette gestured for the blonde to come over. “Check out what he sketched about Lila, turns out he knew all along.”

The blonde walked over, scowly as usual. She flipped through the book with a critical eye, near the end she let out a small snicker. “I suppose it’s not the worst I’ve seen.” She tossed the book to Nathaniel who was quick to catch it. “Oh and Marinette...”

Her eyes widened. “Yeah?”

The blonde leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “You’re my hero.” She said, kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you.” She glared at Nathaniel. “You didn’t see that.” She hissed.

“Kiss? What kiss.” He replied.

“Good.” She said.

Marinette clutched her cheek smiling as Chloé went back to her seat. Nathaniel followed suit and the class began to fill up. Everyone came in, but the mood looked grim. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in there. Alya sat next to her friend. 

“Hey girl.” She uttered.

“Hey Alya.” She replied.

The blogger took a deep breath and turned to her friend. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Marinette asked.

Alya evaded her friend’s gaze, feeling ashamed. “For not believing you about Lila, for all that she put you through.”

At that moment Marinette realized she could have chided her right then and there for being so blind to the truth. But seeing the look on her friend’s face let her know she was sorry, even if she had put Marinette second to Lila, the former couldn’t bring herself to hold any animosity towards her. It wasn’t in her nature. 

“She had you fooled Alya, she had you all fooled.”

“Yeah.” Alya nodded.

Lila walked into a bunch of glares, her credibility shattered and her peers not even bothering to tell her off. “What’s wrong everybody?” She asked, even now trying to maintain her façade. No one really bothered to acknowledge her. “Marinette? Babe?” She said, attempting to catch the girl’s attention.

Instinctively, Marinette got up and walked towards the brunette. She hugged her, eyes tearing up and sobs coming out. 

“No Lila, I’m sorry.” She said. “I loved you and I let my love for you cloud my judgement.” The hug became slightly tighter.   
“First you attempt to ruin my life and I lied to you when I said I was in love with you.” Lila’s eyes furrowed, her suspicions true.  
“But the more I endured it…” Marinette continued.   
“The more I wanted to love you, the more I let myself believe I could change you.” She swallowed the lump in her throat.   
“I realize now I never could and that I was lying to myself when I told myself I could. You could do so much better Lila, but you simply refuse to grow. The time I spent with you, I wish you had realized how much I wanted to value it.”

Even with that heartfelt speech that left even Chloé tearing up, Lila was unmoved. She simply removed herself from Marinette’s warm embrace and looked her now ex-girlfriend dead in the eye. “I loved you too Marinette.” She uttered.

“But you hurt me, used me for your own benefit. And you know what?” She placed her hands on her shoulders and gave her one last quick kiss on the lips. “I like that.” She walked back to her seat, their relationship officially over. Lila looked back one more time, having grown to love the girl’s skill at lying.

Chloé smiled, knowing that Marinette had done this all on her own. Adrien on the other hand was angry at himself, finally realizing his lack of action brought Marinette to go through all of this just for the class. Marinette and even Chloé may have been ready to forgive them, but Adrien wasn’t. He stood up. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves.” He said.

“What do you mean dude?” Nino asked.

The boy uncharacteristically seethed. This was probably the angriest anyone, even Chloé had seen him. “Marinette bent over backwards to expose this liar and none of you did anything to help her!” He yelled. “And… I told her to take the high road.”

“Adrien, stop it’s okay!” Marinette begged.

“No it isn’t Marinette.” He said. “I can’t forgive myself for this.” He stormed out before anyone else could even say a word and went straight to the principal’s office. As Damocles was on the phone, he barged in with every intent to scream at him. Before he completely lost it however, he took a deep breath and his scrunched expression turned to a stern, more professional glare. “We need to talk.” He said. While sitting down and talking he discussed the idea of an anti-bullying group, encouraging others to speak up, but Damocles refused knowing Andre would never approve. But in followed Chloé of all people demanding the same thing, lest her father be called and Damocles be fired which at this point she was more than tempted to do.

“Hi.” She uttered in a snippy tone, phone up and ready to call her father.

“What are you doing Chloé?” Damocles asked nervously.

“Something I should have done a long time ago. Now listen to Adrikins or you can kiss your job bye-bye.” She threatened.

“Okay okay!” laughed Damocles nervously. No need to--” 

But it was too late. Chloe had dialed her father’s number already.

“Chloé what are you doing?! No!”

“I’ve decided I don’t trust you to do this.” She said. With one phone call, Damocles was out of his job even quicker than Marinette was expelled when Damocles did so without proof.

“So you can use your powers for good.” Adrien joked.

“For you and for…” She paused as Adrien raised his brow knowingly. She sighed. “And for Marinette.” She sighed.

Things began to change, with Damocles gone, the school investigated and realized that a serious bullying situation was ignored and as a result Marinette had been hurt more than she could ever recover from. As Damocles cleared his office, ready to begin his walk of shame out of the school, Marinette simply glared, Chloé snidely smirked and Adrien nervously rubbed his head.

As for Lila, the school board considered expelling her, but Marinette managed to talk them out of it. They decided to make an example out of her. She was forced to take part in Adrien’s anti-bullying group for the rest of the year. “I’m not mad at you for what you did Lila, but it’s time you actually got what you wanted honestly.” The boy told her.

Lila scowled and noticed Marinette come in with Chloé, the two now dating. At this rate she didn’t know how to feel with her. They talked with Adrien.

“You okay Marinette?” Adrien asked. She nodded with a small smile. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“Adrien just stop.” Marinette said. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have held it against you that you wanted me to take the high road.”

“Besides, we both know you couldn’t hurt a fly.” Chloé added, lightly patting her friend’s back. “But evil only triumphs when good does nothing.”

Adrien at first sunk his head, but remembered this is why he started this club. 

“Well, that’s going to change, I’m doing something now.”

And with that College Francois Dupont was in much better hands. Ms. Mendeleiev had replaced Damocles as principal and did not waste any time punishing anyone who got out of line. The three looked around, seeing order restored. Lila looked down at Marinette, the girl who got the best of her, the girl who bet it all on a plan that had no guarantee of working, the girl she hated… because she had fallen in love with her.


End file.
